


so sweet and so cold

by RPGgirl514



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Double Drabble, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Migulio, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGgirl514/pseuds/RPGgirl514
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with your best friend has its disadvantages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so sweet and so cold

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the poem "This Is Just To Say" by William Carlos Williams.

"Miguel?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't find the plums I bought; have you seen them?"

"Oh, I ate them."

"You what?"

Miguel shrugged. "I was hungry."

"Miguel, I was saving those for later!"

"Would you relax? We can always get more."

"That's not the point!" Tulio said, threading his fingers through his hair. "They were _mine_ , and I was saving them for breakfast. You had no right --"

"Oh, _tu casa, mi casa_ , right?"

"No," Tulio said, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "No, it's OUR casa, and you don't respect my things!"

Miguel's cheeky smile faded. "You're really upset about this, aren't you?"

Tulio threw his hands up. _Finally_. "Yes!"

Miguel adopted a look of genuine contrition. "I'm sorry, Tulio. Forgive me." He laid his best puppy eyes on his partner.

"No," Tulio said, crossing his arms and refusing to look at him. It was impossible to resist Miguel once he turned on the eyes. "Oh, alright. I forgive you."

Miguel broke into a smile that could rival the sun. Tulio tried to level a glare at Miguel, but he could never stay angry with him for long. Tulio turned his attention to looking for an alternative breakfast, the silence between them settling until it was once again amicable.

"They were delicious, though," Miguel said conversationally. "So sweet and so cold --"

"Miguel!" Tulio exploded. "Remember the little voice?"

"Uh-huh. Stop when I'm ahead. Right."


End file.
